Vincent's Phone Problem
by Uegihara Yusaki
Summary: Punya wajah rupawan, pintar, cool, keturunan dari seorang ilmuwan terkemuka, dan sahabat dari anak keturunan ninja legendaris. Mungkin nyaris sempurna, namun beda ceritanya jika orang itu... Gaptek! Ya, itulah Vincent Valentine. My first fanfic, minat RnR?


_**Vincent's Phone Problem**_

 _ **By : Uegihara Yusaki**_

 _ **AU, (maybe) OOC,Mild Language**_

 _ **Final Fantasy VII and All About Them are Belong-lasting to Tetsuya Nomura and All Square Enix Staff,**_

 _ **I Just Own This Fiction**_

 _ **Hope You Like and Love It ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

.

Hari senin pagi yang begitu cerah di Midgar. Kini kita lihat ke sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan pagar merah, terlihat seorang siswa dengan _scarf_ merah terbalut di lehernya hingga menutup bagian bawah wajahnya. Ia juga memakai bandana berwarna merah, dengan alasan agar poninya yang panjang tak menghalangi fokusnya saat belajar. Siswa itu bernama Vincent Valentine, anak dari Grimoire Valentine yang merupakan seorang ilmuwan terkemuka. Namun Vincent tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan, malah ia agak benci dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ilmuwan karena ibunya meninggal saat ia berusia 6 tahun oleh teman ayahnya yang juga seorang ilmuwan, namun lebih pantas disebut ilmuwan gila. Walau begitu, Vincent masih sayang kepada ayahnya. Dan ia juga sedikit berterima kasih pada ayahnya karena kalau bukan gen dari ayahnya ia tak mungkin masuk ke SMU elit yang hanya menerima anak-anak berotak cemerlang dan berprestasi tinggi, SMU Avalanche.

Setelah naik bus selama 15 menit, Vincent pun sampai di sekolahnya, SMU Avalanche. Dan saat melangkahkan kakinya sepanjang aula, bisa dilihat gerombolan siswi-siswi yang agak kecentilan berteriak sembari memanggil namanya. Namun Vincent tetap cuek. Toh, mereka hanya berteriak karena mengagumi penampilan dan kecemerlangan otaknya saja, bukan mengagumi hati ataupun sikapnya. Dihampiri lokernya dan diputar kunci kombinasi loker itu, untuk menukar sepatunya dengan sendal khusus di sekolah. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengunci lokernya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, hingga di tengah jalan ia dihentikan oleh seorang siswi berambut _bob_ pendek yang sangat ia kenal.

"Vinnie! Selamat pagi!"

Vincent hanya terdiam, dan tersenyum di balik _scarf_ yang menutup bagian bawah wajahnya. Gadis berambut _bob_ itu adalah Yuffie Kisaragi, sahabat dekat Vincent sejak kecil. Walau begitu, umur mereka berbeda 3 tahun, Yuffie baru saja masuk sebagai siswi kelas 10, sedangkan Vincent kini sudah menginjak kelas 12 dan akan lulus sebentar lagi. Dan bisa dilihat di sekitar Vincent dan Yuffie, aura-aura hitam menyelimuti siswi-siswi penggemar Vincent yang lewat dan melihat mereka. Tapi toh, Yuffie terlalu polos untuk merespon tatapan maut itu, begitupun Vincent yang tetap _stay calm_ dan cuek.

"Selamat pagi juga Yuffie." Balas Vincent singkat

"Hehe, tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan Vinnie di hari pertamaku sekolah." Cengir Yuffie.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke ruang guru, kan ini hari pertamaku sekolah disini jadi aku harus mengenalkan diriku ke wali kelasku dulu."

"Siapa wali kelasmu?" Tanya Vincent yang langsung _to the point_.

"Uhm... kalau tak salah sih namanya pak Angeal Hewley. Vinnie kenal dengannya?"

"Dia juga wali kelasku saat kelas 10. Dia baik." Ujar Vincent.

"Waah, begitu. Kalau wali kelas Vinnie yang sekarang sih siapa?" Tanya Yuffie, yang membuat Vincent langsung pucat pasi. Bukan, ia hanya merasa ada hawa tak enak saat ia hendak mengucap nama wali kelasnya.

"...Pak Sephiroth..." ucapnya pelan, membuat Yuffie bingung dengan sikap Vincent.

"He, memang kenapa dengan pak Sephiroth? Bukannya dia itu guru yang dijuluki paling tampan di SMU ini selain pak Genesis ya?" bingung Yuffie.

"...Kau akan tahu kalau ia mengajar di kelasmu." Jawab Vincent dengan sesingkat-singkatnya.

"He, baiklah. Ah, aku harus ke ruang guru sekarang. Dadah Vinnie~ sampai jumpa pulang sekolah~" Yuffie pun tersenyum dan berlari melewati Vincent yang kini melambai pelan tangannya. "Eh, iya! Vinnie!"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku pulang duluan, nanti aku akan SMS Vinnie ya? Dadaaah~"

Dan Yuffie pun segera menghilang, meninggalkan Vincent yang sebenarnya masih _shock_ dengan kata-kata Yuffie tadi. _Well_ , mungkin bisa dibilang ini salah satu kekurangan Vincent. Manusia mana sih yang gak punya kekurangan? *dihajar* walau Vincent punya wajah rupawan, pintar, dingin, keturunan dari seorang ilmuwan terkemuka, dan sahabat dari gadis keturunan keluarga ninja legendaris yang terkenal, tapi... satu kelemahannya yang paling fatal, dia... dia GapTek! Alias Gagap Teknologi! Dan KuDet! Alias Kurang apDet! *ditembak _Cerberus_ *

"...Yuffie..." gumamnya. "...Apa... dia lupa, kalau aku tak punya ponsel?"

.

* * *

.

"Huaah... si Vincent lama amat sih, gak biasanya dia telat seperti ini." Keluh seorang siswa dengan penampilan urakan berambut merah jabrik diikat ekor kuda di belakang sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menaruh kakinya di meja, yang membuat teman satunya lagi _sweatdrop_ akan tingkahnya yang seenak jidat.

"Reno, kamu gak kapok digeplak penggaris kayu sama pak Sephiroth pas kamu nyandar begitu di pelajarannya?" _Sweatdrop_ temannya yang berambut pirang dengan gaya bak pantat Chocobo sembari membolak-balik lembar buku paket matematika yang kalau diukur mungkin lebih tebal dari alas mejanya sendiri.

"Ya kan sekarang pak Sephiroth masih di kantor Cloud, kalau dia udah nunjukkin batang _Masamune_ kesayangan dia itu baru aku bakalan duduk manis bak tuan putri mau dipergunting, eh dipersunting pangeran. Hehehe." Cengir siswa itu, Reno yang membuat Cloud mendengus dan kembali fokus pada bukunya, hingga Vincent masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada di depan bangku Reno.

"He, baru aja diomongin Vin. Tumben telat, kemana dulu?" tanya Reno. Reno memang orang yang _talkative_ , alias banyak nyerocos. Beda dengan Vincent yang kalem dan irit suara ataupun Cloud yang lebih banyak menggunakan tangannya untuk berbicara, alias ringan tangan *digebuk*.

"Ketemu Yuffie." Jawab Vincent singkat.

"He, anak baru itu ya? Kok bisa?"

"Reno, kamu lupa kalo Vincent sama Yuffie itu sahabatan dari kecil?" Tanya Cloud

"Iya juga sih, tapi kok kamu kelihatannya lagi gegana sih Vin?" tanya Reno lagi, dan membuat Vincent bingung dengan kata 'gegana' yang baru saja diucap Reno.

"Gegana itu apa?" tanya Vincent dengan polosnya, dan sukses membuat Reno cengo sementara Cloud cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

" _What_?! Hari gini gak tau gegana apa artinya?!" _Shock_ Reno.

"Iya, jadi gegana itu apa?"

"Gegana itu, gelisah galau merana, alias muka kamu kusut Vin. Kamu kenapa? Dipalak sama si Kadaj lagi? Kan waktu itu dia udah kapok gara-gara kamu hampir nembak kepala dia makai _Cerberus_. Atau sekarang ganti yang malak kamu jadi si Yazoo? Atau si Loz?" tanya Cloud.

"Yang pasti bukan gara-gara _trio_ sinting keponakannya pak Sephiroth itu." Jawab Vincent.

"Lalu?" Kepo Reno dan Cloud bersamaan, membuat Vincent menghela nafasnya.

"...Haah... Yuffie bilang, dia akan SMS aku biar pulangnya bareng." Buka Vincent.

"Nah terus? Harusnya seneng dong." Protes Reno.

"...Aku..." gumam Vincent. "Gak punya, ponsel..."

"Hah?"

Reno dan cloud pun saling menatap, tanda tak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Vincent barusan, dan detik berikutnya, mereka berdua sukses tertawa ngakak guling-guling di lantai kelas walau seisi kelas menatap aneh, bahkan ada yang bisik-bisik sembari menyilangkan jarinya di dahi

"Si Reno sama Cloud udah sinting kali ya?" bisik seorang siswa.

"Kalau Reno sih, udah gak aneh lagi. Tapi Cloud? Masa Cloud Strife yang terkenal kalem itu jadi ketularan sintingnya Reno sih?"

Sementara Cloud dan Reno masih tertawa ngakak guling-guling bak kambing guling *dihajar*, Vincent masih tetap jaim dan lebih memilih memandang pemandangan dari jendela di sebelah mejanya. Memang sih, walau kini usianya sudah mau petang, alias hampir 20 tahun, namun seumur hidup ia belum pernah memegang _gadget-gadget_ seperti ponsel ataupun sejenisnya. Selain karena ia orangnya agak gak pedulian dengan globalisasi ataupun modernisasi, Vincent juga lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya latihan menembak sasaran dengan _Cerberus_ , pistol peninggalan kakeknya yang berhiaskan 3 kepala anjing di tiap moncong senapan itu. Ia sengaja latihan untuk melatih akurasi matanya dan juga karena ingin menjadi _bodyguard_ atau anggota kepolisian jika sudah lulus nanti, untuk melindungi yang lemah dan membasmi yang jahat dan semena-mena, seperti ilmuwan jahat yang telah membuat ibunya meregang nyawa.

"Bahahaha! Vin, aduuh, maaf Vin, tapi- Aahahaha! Aku masih gak percaya, masa iya bener kamu gak punya ponsel?!" tanya Reno yang masih menahan sakit di perutnya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Hm." Vincent hanya berdehem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela

"Ya ampuun, aku gak nyangka, ternyata masih ada juga orang yang kuno-nya sama kaya pak Sephi—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut kuno, Reno?"

Dan Reno pun langsung menenggak ludah dan pucat pasi, ketika seorang pria tinggi berambut _silver_ panjang yang dikenal sebagai guru paling tampan namun juga paling _killer_ , dan sekaligus juga wali kelas mereka, pak Sephiroth, sudah berada di depan dan menodongkan pedang khasnya, _Masamune_ ke batang hidung Reno. Tak ada yang tertawa, ataupu berbicara. Suasana hening, karena jika ada suara sekecil apapun, bisa-bisa _Masamune_ milik pak Sephiroth akan mencabik buku, ataupun kepala kalian. * _psycho_ mode on*

"M-maaf pak, sa-saya bisa jela—"

"Berdiri di ruang aula sembari mengangkat dua tabung gas _Elpijer_ 5 kg selama jam pelajaran saya, mulai dari sekarang!"

Reno, yang kalang kabut pun segera berlari keluar kelas. Pak Sephiroth pun memandang semua murid–murid yang ia walikan. 'Yah, setidaknya tak ada murid yang kurang ajar lagi selain si rambut merah sinting itu.' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materi yang kemarin. Buka buku paket kalian, dan baca lalu pahami materi di halaman 157." Buka pak Sephiroth sembari membuka buku paket di tangannya dan mulai menulis materi yang akan dibahasnya di papan tulis.

"...Cloud." panggil Vincent, karena Cloud berada di depannya jadi tak perlu suara yang keras dan kepalanya sedikit terbebas dari cabikan _Masamune_.

"Ya, ada apaan Vin?"

"...Nanti..." gumam Vincent. "...sepulang sekolah antar aku, ke toko ponsel..."

Sementara cloud Cuma bisa sweatdrop, sekaligus sedikit kagum karena orang seperti Vincent yang biasanya berkuping tebal kini minat ingin punya ponsel hanya karena ditertawakan sahabatnya sendiri.

'Mungkin nanti, aku sama Reno bakal ngetawain dia lagi di konter ponsel biar dia yakin ponsel apa yang paling bagus...' Batin Cloud sembari melirik Vincent yang sudah kembali fokus kepada papan tulis.

.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

.

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **Yoroshiku minna-san, Uegihara Yusaki desu. Yusaki masih newbie, dan ini pertama kalinya Yusaki nulis fanfic. Jadi mohon maklumi kalau kata-katanya atau susunan fanfic-nya masih acak-acakan. Yusaki sengaja milih Vincent karena dia itu cool, apalagi di Dirge of Cerberus. Makin cinta deh Yusaki sama Vinnie-kun :9 *digampar Vincent FC* dan kenapa idenya tentang ponsel lagi? Well, karena itulah satu-satunya ide lucu yang bisa Yusaki pikir dan diangkat jadi fanfic. tapi tenang aja, Yusaki gak nyontek dari fic Author-Author senpai-tachi kok. ini asli dari otak Yusaki dan dari pengalaman Yusaki sama temen sekelas, yang wali kelasnya emang killer waktu itu *curcol mode on* jadi, mohon di-review ya, senpai-tachi. Pleaase~ Yusaki masih butuh arahan untuk jadi penulis fanfic yang baik. Sekian, Adieu~ ^^ /**_


End file.
